Love- Life's most mystifying chapter!
by sharpurna.sg
Summary: This story is set after CID's episode of 29th September , 2018 . It includes both ABHIRIKA and DAREYA. Love is a simple four lettered word , but the effect it has on our lives or the way it changes us from what we were to what we are is rather complicated !This story is the tale of two middle aged couple and how they deal with the most mystifying chapter of their lives!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Hope you all are doing well!

 _This story is based on the episode of_ **29th September 2018.**

 **A Request :-** _Please READ all the NOTES in the story as each one tells something important regarding the story._ **  
**

 _ **NOTE:-**_

 _1\. The first few dialogues of the story (before the first horizontal line ) are copied from the original dialogues of the episode. After that it's my imagination.  
_

 _2\. This chapter in particular doesn't contain any couple scenes( neither Abhirika nor Dareya) . The couple scenes will be portrayed from the next chapter. But please do read this chapter to know the theme of the story._

 _._

 _Let's begin!_

Daya and Abhijeet are carrying the nuclear bomb in the car . They were arguing as to who should carry the bomb to the desired location.

Daya:- Abhijeet tum rehne do main le jata hu isse... waise bhi mere aage piche koi nahe h to kisi ko koi parwah bhi nahi hoga..

Abhijeet:- To mere aage piche kon h ? Aage to koi nahi hain or piche to main sub kuch bhul gaya hu!( chuckle)...

Daya:- Arre agar tumhe kuch ho gaya to main Tarika ko kya bolunga?

Abhijeet:- E... Daya kaam ke beech me mazak thik nahi h...

Daya( while interrupting his thought) :- Arre Abhijeet lagta hain gadi main kuch garbar hua h ... tum zara peeche ka tyre dekhna ...

Abhijeet get down from the car to check the tyre and immediately Daya drives away ...

Abhijeet( shouting) :- Daya yeh thik nahi hain... ya thik nahi hain...

* * *

Abhijeet (shocked)(in mind):- daya yeh thik nahi kiya tune... agar tujhe kuch hogaya to mera kya hoga or usko main kya jawab dunga...

Abhijeet :- nahi nahi abhi sahi wakt nahi hain yeh sab sochne ka ... mujhe abhi ACP sir ko inform karna parega iske bare main...

Eventually Abhijeet informed the team and all of them were trying to contact Daya.

...

At another place:-

A person was sitting on the couch and watching a news channel in the television.

 _NEWS:-_

 _Reporter:- Abhi abhi khabar mili hain ki CID Mumbai ke do jabaaz officers Sr. Inspector Daya or Sr. Inspector Abhijeet ne desh main aaya huya nuclear bomb ko aatankwadio( terrorists) se lekar kar usko apne hawale kar lie hain. Abhi ka exclusive report yeh hain ki Cid ke mashoor officer Sr. Ins. Daya akele us bomb ko le kar gaye hain kisi remote area main jakar deactivate karne ke liye. Lekin abhi bhi hume Ins. Daya ya fir wo bomb ke bare main kuch bhi maloom nahi para hain. Har pal ka exclusive update dekhne ke liye dekhte rahie humare channel. Camera man Rajan ke saath main Avinash..._

Even before the reporter could finish his concluding sentence the person switched off the television. She/he immediadety opened the internet to check all the updates regarding the case and whether any CID officer has given any statement but all his/ her efforts were in vain.

Beads of perspiration started to accumulate on the person's forehead ..

The person started muttering(anxious) :- Yeh kya hogaya... abhi main kya karu...

...

CID OFFICE:-

The officers were trying there level best to contact Daya , but all there efforts were futile as Daya wasn't receiving anyone's call. Finally they managed to contact him by texting him and then informed him how to decode the password but just before the last few minutes left for the bomb to explode Daya's phone got dead due to lack of power back up.

Abhijeet stamped his feet in anger and anxiety:- Shit ! phone band hogaya ! He exclaimed!

Pankaj :- Sir abhi tak to baat kar rahe the achanak kya hua?

ACP:- Arre Pankaj lagta hain battery dead ho gaya hain.

Abhijeet :- Sir lekin abhi hume pata kaise chalega ki Daya kaisa hain mujhe to usne bola bhi nahi ki kaha jaa raha hain... Arre haan sir hum to GPS se usse track kar sakte hain..

ACP :-Bilkul sahi kaha tumne Abhijeet .. Tension ke wajah se yeh choti choti baate bhi dimag main nahi aa raha hain ... Purvi..

Purvi :- Yes sir main abhi locate karti hun..

Meanwhile Abhijeet's phone rang . Everyone hoped it would be Daya but it wasn't him. Abhijeet's expression changed as soon as he saw the caller ID.

ACP:- Kya hua abhijeet ? Tumhara chehra aisa pheeka kyu par gaaya . Abhi to bole Daya ka phone nahi hain , to phir kiska phone hain jiske wajah se tumhara hosh urr gaya?

Abhijeet:- Kuch nahi sir bas aise hi ... aaplog Daya ko trace kijiye main bas abhi aata hun do minute sir..

Saying so he went away ..

All were surprised by Abhijeet's behaviour .

ACP:- Kiska phone hain jo Abhijeet ke liye Daya se bhi zaada important hain? khair choro in sab baato ko abhi jald se jald hume Daya ke paas pohunchna hain..

...

IN THE CORRIDOR:-

Abhijeet after receiving the call

Abhijeet :- Hall..llo Shreya ..

[ _NOTE :- Here after getting engaged to Siddharth , Shreya has moved to another part of Maharashtra and has detached contact from each and everyone of her friend and colligue who were anyhow related to Daya except this one human being - Abhijeet who was not just related to Daya but was his only relative ; his best friend , his brother . The reason for Shreya to break all ties of contact was that she wanted to move on in her life , and she was very sure that by staying in touch with the people related to the best part of her life( which she wanted to forget ) would make her journey more complicated and sad . But we all know love is love! how much ever we try we can't forget the people whom we have truly love ( although we may pretend the we are over them , yet they remain alive in the deepest corner of our hearts) . So Shreya also could not survive rather could not survive peacefully until and unless every night before sleeping she knew that " her Daya sir " was safe and sound . According to Shreya , Abhijeet was the best person with whom Shreya could talk about Daya without letting anyone know as Abhijeet had great control over his emotions, unlike her other colleague friends who might at some point or the other blurt out her secret!_ ]

Shreya :- Thank God aapne phone uthaya ! mujhe laga ki aap nahi uthayenge phone akhir aapko yeh baat jo chupani thi mujh se !

Abhijeet :- ( shocked) Chuo.. chchupana ? kya chupaya maine Shreya?

Shreya :- Sir please aise react mat kijiye . Aapko bohot achhe se pata hain ki main kya bolne jaa rahi hu... ( a little pause ) Daya kaha or kaise hain ?

Abhijeet was shocked to know that Shreya knew about Daya going away with the bomb.

Abhijeet :- Tumhe kisne bataya?

Shreya :- Media ne .

Abhijeet :- Kya ?

Shreya :- News channel dekhiye zara . Sirf mujhe nahi pure desh ko pata hain. Applog jitna bhi koshis kare, yeh media hain sir ... inse kuch chupana almost impossible hain. Lekin afsos is baat ka hain ki yeh baat mujhe media se pata chala aapse nahi.

Abhijeet :- Dekho Shreya mere paas bilkul wakt nahi tha main bohot ghabra gaya tha jab Daya gadi lekar bhaag gaya ...

and he narrated the incident in short.

Shreya :- Sir please yeh sab excuse mat dijiye ! Mujhe acche se malum hain ki aap soch rahe the ki main Nuclear bomb ke baare main sun kar ghabra jaunga isliye aapne kuch nahi bataya . Nahi to aaj tak daya ko jab bhi kuch huya hain aapne me mujhe humesha turant bataya .. chahe message karke ho ya call karke .. to aaj kya hua ?

Abhijeet :- Dekho Shreya ghabrane ki koi baat..

Shreya ( interrupting) :-(anxious / angry / frustrated) Sir please ! main koi bacchi nahi hum jo aap mujhe bolenge ki Nuclear bomb se ghabrana nahi chahiye.. mujhe maloom hain kya huya hain or kya hone wala ... ( calm / controlled) sorry sir mujhe aise chillana nahi chahiye tha.. khair main aapko zaada disturb nahi karna chahti .. aap please itna bol dijiye ki Daya kaise... her voice trailed off..

Abhijeet :- Arre nahi Shreya mujhe maloom hain tumhe kaisaa mahsoos ho raha hain .. hume abhi tak to kuch nahi pata chala .. Purvi GPS se Daya ko track karne ki koshish kar rahi hain..

Shreya :- ( losing all hope) Or track karke bhi kya hoga radiation ka kuch to effect ab tak ho gay hoga... ( a tear rolled down her cheek ) ( mocking smile) abhi tak unka yeh super hero wala attitude nahi gaya .. shayad aap dono ke jaane se bomb zaada jaldi deactivate hojata ... lekin unka yeh...

silence for a moment .

Abhijeet :- ( soft / caring) Shreya, shant ho jao . Kuch nahi hoga Daya ko !Hum sab hain na or specially tumhara pyaar or good wishes ke liye koi khatra Daya ko chuu bhi nahi payega. Abhi main andar jaat hun , jab bhi koi update milega main tumhe turant bata dunga . Abhi tum zaada tension mat karo or thora glucose ka paani peelo .. na jaane kab se roi hogi ... Bahar se to aapne aapko rough and tough dikhati ho lekin abhi bhi Daya ko thora sa bhi kharoch aaya to Ganga , Yamuna baha deti ho( chuckle)..

Shreya :- Hmmm thik hain sir, bye and take care!

They disconnected the call.

.

* * *

Okay, so this much for today!

Thank you so much was being patient and reading the entire chapter. I hope you liked the story! let me know your views through the reviews.

 **NOTE:-** _Please let me know how do you want this story to continue . There are two alternatives in my mind:-_

 _1\. The Reality:- Daya and Shreya will meet but will not be united it will be a sad ending . As in reality it is mostly not possible to go back into a world( part of life ) from where you have already come out._

 _2\. The Miracle :- This one will have a happy ending and our Dareya will be united once again ! As everything is fare in love and war;);)_

 _3\. Double Dhamaka:- I'll write both the endings, like two altenative endings and you may read both and let me know which one was better!_

.

Do let me know what to do .

Shubho Mahalaya in advance to all my bengali friends out there and to each and everyone of you!

Take Care!

Sharpurna.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back with the second chapter ! After going through you comments I have decided to write both the endings. You may choose whichever you wish to read or may be read both of them!

 **A/N:-**

 **1.** _This story has two endings a sad one and a happy one. This chapter and the following chapter will be the sad ending and the last two chapters will be the happy ones!_

2\. Initially I planned to include both dareya and abhirika , but later I realised that it willl be better if I write only on Dareya . So sorry for the change , but this story includes only Dareya.

Let's begin!

After disconnecting the call Abhijeet moved into the bureau.

ACP :- Arre Abhijeet kaha chale gaye the tum? Kiska phone tha jo itni der se baat kar rahe the?

Abhijeet :- Sir wo kuch personal matter hain ... or sir late hone ke lie sorry.

ACP ( felt something fishy as Abhijeet never reffered to anything as personal , but he thought it was moore important to concentrate on Daya than on Abhijeet at that point of time ):- Thik hain koi baat nahi ...

Abhijeet :- Or sir Daya ka kuch pata chala ?

ACP :- Nahi abhi tak nahi , wo itna remote area hain ki dhundna or mushkil ho raha hain .

Abhijeet :- Sir hum ek kaam karte hain na ... Daya jaha pe mujhe chora waha se do teen team main divide hokar different directions main jaate hain zaada dur nahi gaya hoga wo...

ACP :- Lekin Abhijeet bina kuch jane jayoge kis taraf waha se to bohot saare raaste hain ...

Freddy ( scared / verge of crying ) :- Sir Daya sir theek to hain na ? Mujhe bohot darr lag raha hain ! Bomb ka timer to sirf 3 ghanto ke lie tha ab tak to...

Abhijeet :- ( loud) Freddy kya ulta seedha bole jaa rahe ho ! Kuch nahi hua hain Daya ko !

ACP:- Abhijeet sambhalo aone aap...

He was interrupted by Abhijeet cell phone .

Abhijeet ( happy ):- Sir Daya ka call hain !

Receiving the call .

 _ON CALL:-_

Abhijeet :- Daya ? Kaha hain tu?

Daya :- ( fatigued , tired ) :- Zinda hun boss ( smile ) ! Itni asani se tumhe chutkkara dunga nahi !

Abhijeet :- Humesha hero banne ka adat tera kabhi nahi jayega . Bomb se to bach gaya tu lekin mujhse tujhe koi nahi bacha payega . Ek baar saamne aa ja phir dekhna . Waise hain kaha tu ?

Daya :- ( panting) Main abhi XYZ main hoon . Raaste main yeh pehla telephone booth mika to yaha se phone kar raha hun...

Abhijeet :- Tu itna haanf kyu raha hain ?

Daya :- Pata nahi boss ... Bohot thakan sa mehsoos ho raha hain ..

Abhijeet :- Tu ek kaam kar tujhe or drive karne ka zaroorat nahi hain . Tum wahi gari park karke intezaar karo humlog abhi aate hain .

Daya :- Theek ... hain .. boss.

 _CALL DISCONNECTED._

Abhijeet :- Sir hume jald se jald XYZ pahunchna hain , bomb to deactivate ho gaya lekin mujhe Daya ka tabiyat kuch theek nahi lag raha hain...

ACP :- Theek hain tum gaari nikalo. humlog gaari main jaate hain or Purvi tum abhi Tarika ko call karo or bolo jald se jald wo dono parking area main aaye , wo log bhi chalenge humara saath , kya pata agar Daya ko kuch zaroorat ho after all wo lohg doctor hain.

Purvi :- jee sir.

 _THEY ALL WENT TO PLACE XYZ , ESCORTED DAYA AND ADMITTED HIM TO A HOSPITAL AS HE WAS QUIET SICK BECAUSE OF THE EFFECT OF THE RADIATIONS._

 _IN THE HOSPITAL CORRIDOR :-_

 _EVERYONE WAS WAITING FOR THE DOCTOR TO COME . MEANWHILE ABHIJEET EXCUSED HIMSELF ._

 _ABHIJEET WENT ASIDE AND CALLED SHREYA :_

 _ON CALL:-_

Abhijeet :- Hallo Shreya ?

Shreya ;- Jee sir Daya kaise hain?

Abhijeet :- Bomb to deactivate ho gaya ( Shreya closed her eyes to thank God) lekin..

Shreya ( innterrupting ) :- Lekin kya sir ?

Abhijeet :- Ghabrane ka baat nahi hain Shreya , wo bus radiations ke effect ke wajah se wo thora tabiyat kharab hain or abhi wo hospital main admitted ha.

Shreya ( sat on the couch , blank ):-...

Abhijeet :- Shreya tum theek ho ? Kuch to bolo .. Main bol raha hoon na theek ho jayega Daya ..

Abhijeet was constantly chanting words of consolation like a parrot, to calm down Shreya , but Shreya was not a kid . She very well knew all the ill effects of nuclear radiations . She had heard that people who are affected by these radiations either expire or live their lives with some disability or the other. The chances of a person surviving normally by overcoming the effects of this devil was quite rare . Numerous thoughts or rather numerous "bad" thought ran across her mind . Thousand of emotions were playing in her heart . Will Daya .. er sorry Will "her Daya" survive , the love of her life ? Will she ever be able to hear Abhijeet telling her " Daya bilkul theek hain "? Will she ever be able to rest in peace by thinking ; may be not with her ,but her love is safe and sound ? Her hope of seeing Daya just once more , may be not face to face but from somewhere where only she could see her but he couldn't , was getting shattered ... All these things were happening so fast that she started to feel dizzy . She disconnected the phone call after murmuring a few words:-

Shreya ( barely whispering) :- Main theek hoon sir .. aaplog apna khayal rakhiye .

Abhijeet sighed and closed his eyes . Even he knew why Shreya was so worried . How much ever he consoled Shreya even he was equally worried . But he decided not to call Shreya again as he thought she neededto be alone for some time.

* * *

SHREYA'S HOUSE:-

SHREYA WAS SITTING ON THE SOFA WITH HER EYES CLOSED .

Shreya's thoughts:-

 _Yeh kaisi kashmakash me aapne mujhe daal diya hain bhagwan . Main abhi kya karu ? Kya Daya theek ho jayenge . Mera dil chahta hain ki abhi ke abhi main Daya ke paas jaun , unse milu , kya pata shayad kahbhi yeh mouka phir na aaye ... nahi nahi main yeh sab kya sooch raha hun .. Daya ko kuch nahi hoga woh theek ho jayega .. Or main jayu bhi to kis hak se , is hak se ki main abhi bhi unse utna hi pyaar karti hun jitna pehle karti thi ? Or Siddharth , wo kya sochega ? Usse kaise lagega yeh jaankkar ki aaaj bhi mera dil ussi insaan ke liye itna bechain hota hain jisne mere liya apna pyaar ka izhaar bhi nahi kar paya ? Uff main khud hi pagal ho jayungi .. I really can,t take this anymore . Koi kuch bhi soche mujhe fark nahi parta . Main jayungi Daya se milne , agar main abhi nahi gayi to shayad ... Nahi aisa nahi hoga .. Hey Bhagwaan main kyu itna ulta seedha soch rahi hoon ? Kyu mera dil itna ghabra raha hain ... ( frustrated ) Kyu aaj bhi main Daya se itna pyaar karti hun ? kyu?  
_

* * *

 _That's all for today guys ! I hope you'll are enjoying the story !_

 _Do read and review_

 _Thank you so much for yor reviews and also to my silent readers!_

 _Take care_

 _Sharpurna._


End file.
